Blog użytkownika:Painto/Paintowe Recenzje: Jeff the Killer
WERSJA AUDIO ---- thumb|300px|Dżef po swojej jakże strasznej przemianie. Dzień dobry państwu. Spotkała mnie dzisiaj duża nieprzyjemność, otóż przeczytałem pastę Jeff the Killer i chcę powiedzieć, że żałuję, że w ogóle ją przeczytałem, bo w tym czasie mogłem dokonać innych, ciekawszych czynności, a tak to tylko zmarnowałem 10 minut na czytanie tego czegoś. Coś, co z założenia miało być straszne jest wręcz komiczne przez swoją nierealistyczność i głupotę fabularną. Pasta zaczyna się wziętym znikąd wyrywkiem z gazety. Co to ma być? Jak się to ma do strasznego czegokolwiek? Zakładam, że miało to dodać realizmu, ale niestety tak nie jest. Po przeczytaniu lub pominięciu tego jakże mądrego i ciekawego wyrywka, opatrzonego zdjęciem gęby z photoshopa, przechodzimy do części właściwej. Część właściwa tworu Ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki dowiadujemy się, że Dżef i jego familia przeprowadzili się do innego miasta. Zadnego opisu postaci, żadnego wprowadzenia, nawet nie dali "pewnego dnia gdzieś tam". Po prostu zaczęli od razu z grubej rury. Po chwili poznajemy również nowych sąsiadów famili Dżefa. Ci zapraszają ich na libację urodziny u syna. W tym momencie chciałem przestać czytać. Przecież to nie jest straszne, a wręcz przeciwnie - zbędne jak cholera. Mogli sobie darować. Ale dość o tym, przejdźmy dalej. Tuż przed wspomnianą libacją, Dżefa ogarnia dziwne uczucie, którym jest... dziwne uczucie. Zapewne zastanawiacie się co to do ciężkiej cholery ma być? Ja też nie wiem. Po chwili Dżefa z objęć dziwnego uczucia budzi matka, która go woła w celu zabrania rzeczy. Zaraz po tym zaczyna się następny dzień. ??? Że co proszę? Żadnego wyjaśnienia, żadnego nic. Po prostu urwano scenę w połowie i zaczęto nowy dzień. Co on w tym czasie robił? Schodził całą noc po tych schodach? A może zasnął po drodze? Na te pytania raczej nie otrzymamy odpowiedzi. Przejdźmy jednak do tegoż dnia. Po tym jak Dżef szedł na dół (zajęło mu to widocznie całą noc), nasz bohater przystąpił do konsumpcji. Podczas takowego, ogarnęło go to samo uczucie co przed schodami (to dziwne). Osobiście myślę iż jest to zmęczenie - sam bym się zmęczył gdybym miał leźć po schodach przez kilkanaście godzin. Wild dres has appeared Po wyjściu z chałupy, Dżef i jego brat Lju spotykają osiedlowych dresów z ich deskami (*ba dum tss*). Tymi dresami okazują się: głupek, grubas i chudas. Nie ma co, strach się bać. Tylko srać w gacie to jedyna nadzieja. Podczas gdy wspomniany gang kradnie bratu Dżefa portfel, tego drugiego ogarnia to samo uczucie co na schodach i po nich. Tu okazuje się, że to już nie jest zmęczenie, gdyż Dżef ma dość dużo siły by wygrać bitwę na pięści, noże i wymioty. I uciec przed autobusem. W tym czasie Dżef odkrył, że na zmęczenie najlepsza jest nawalanka, bo po tej sytuacji mu przeszło. Dowiadujemy się również, że "To był piękny dzień". Następnego dnia Dżefa i jego familię odwiedzają służby porządkowe. Okazuje się, że Dżefowi grozi aż rok więzienia. Okazuje się też, że nasz kochany gang dresów był dźgany. Rozumiecie, dźgany! Dżef zaczął bronić swojego jakże mądrego brata, który robił dokładnie to samo co on. Zgadnijcie kogo zabrali na komendę. Tylko, kurde, zgadnijcie. Tak jest, Lju. Wspomniany osobnik sam się pobił by później móc na siebie zwalić winę. I jeszcze machał nożem. Na nic zdały się tłumaczenia Dżefa, że tak naprawdę to był on. Kilka dni później dowiadujemy się, że Lju jest już za kratami, a w tym czasie Dżef i jego familia, już bez Lju, szykują się do wspomnianej na początku libacji. Właściwa część właściwej części Po jakimś czasie wspomniane osoby poszły na imprezę. Dżef polazł do innych Dżefów dzieci. Ci byli przebrani za jakieś mniej lub bardziej identyfikowalne postaci Dzikiego Zachodu - kowboje. Chciały by Dżef się do nich dołączył. Tu dowiadujemy się, że jest na to za stary, co oznacza, ze ma około 13 lat. Dał się jednak namówić. I tu nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji. Już myślałem, że będzie kolejna części dzieciarniowej opery mydlanej. Jednak nie, mamy w końcu porządną nawalankę z elementami żywnościowymi (flaki), płynami (wódka), innymi cieczami (krew) oraz całkowitym zanikiem myślenia u Dżefa po nawalance. Po przyjęciu solidnej porcji batów od gangu grubasa, Dżef przestaje myśleć i jedyne co chce to... zabijać. Łał, widać, że twórcy się postarali. Pierwsze ofiary Dżefa zabijaki Tu dowiadujemy się, że Dżef ma supersiłę. Na wpółmartwy był w stanie grzmotnąć solidnie dzieciakiem o ziemię a następnie kopem z półobrotu zabić go. Niesamowite. Też bym tak chciał. Po chwili pozostałe dresy zaczęły gonić Dżefa. Ten jednak im uciekł i powybijał ich stojakiem na ręczniki. Prawdziwy stronkmen. Jednak tuż przed dedem ostatni dres rzucił zapalarką w Dżefa zamieniając go w pochodnię. Przechodzimy do szpitala gdzie Dżef się budzi i odkrywa, ze ma mordę rodem z photoshopa. Wycina na niej uśmiech i wypala powieki by się widzieć na wieki wieków. Z tymże uśmiechem na ustach wybija całą swoją familię. Podsumowanie Takie widowisko mogę sam w domu przed lustrem zrobić, albo nawet i lepsze. Pasta ta była głupia, długa i nudna zresztą. Postać Dżefa widoczna na photoshopowym zdjęciu mnie osobiście odrażała, zaś Lju to był debil jakich mało i dał się wrobić w roczne pudło, z którego jakimś cudem wyszedł po wspomnianej libacji. Na szczęści Dżef go potem udupił. I w ogóle: dużo nie potrzebnych scen, wszyscy biegali, tupali, jęczeli i stękali. Ogólnie się kupy dupy to całe towarzystwo nie trzymało. Ocena 2/10 - jedyny plus to nawalanka w połowie, która jako jedyna w tym czymś była dynamiczna. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Legendy miejskie